


Pretty as a Picture

by Cup_aTea



Series: Chaise Verse [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Handcuffs, Oral Sex, PWP, Restraints, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 18:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16498115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cup_aTea/pseuds/Cup_aTea
Summary: Darcy lay stretched out on her stomach on the bed.  Steve couldn’t help but admire the view from where he knelt beside her.





	Pretty as a Picture

Darcy lay stretched out on her stomach on the bed. Steve couldn’t help but admire the view from where he knelt beside her. She looked so lovely against the sheets. Her body was relaxed, but she was also clearly anticipating a good time. He could tell she was trying not to wriggle and he saw the muscles in her bottom clench now and then. Her hands gripped the slats of the headboard, but there were handcuffs on either wrist attaching them to the wood all the same. Darcy’s murmured request from the night before as Steve had held her in his arms had not gone ignored. She wanted him to play with her without being able to escape his attentions in a way they hadn’t tried in a while. 

Steve happened to have a new toy that he wanted to try out on her. It was an insertable vibrator with a generous shaft that curved and bulged in a delightful pattern. He was interested to see how she liked it.

First though, he took the bottle of lube and generously covered his hand. And then he ran his fingers up and down her pussy. She groaned and he watched her muscles clench.

“Sorry if it’s cold,” he said.

“Oh, I’m sure you are,” she sassed back.

“Well, what if I promise to make it up to you?” he murmured.

“I’m not feeling too much—uhh—“ she groaned again as he pushed two thick fingers into her, “making it up to me.”

“Sweetheart, I'm just getting started,” he said.

Steve pulled his fingers out just far enough to pour more lube onto them. He played with her entrance, working her open and watching her tremble and moan into the sheets. She was so wet she was practically dripping by the time he was done, and she was taking three fingers easily.

“Steve,” she moaned. “Please. Fuck me already!”

“Is that what you want, sweetheart?” he said.

“Yes,” she moaned piteously, pushing her hips back at him and clenching around his fingers.

“All right,” he said. 

He pulled his fingers out and she whimpered as they went. She whimpered again at the loud snap of the lube bottle opening again and Steve grinned. He poured lube on the toy and slicked the toy up as loudly as possible just to watch her squirm. Then he scooted closer, easing her legs a little further apart.

Steve eased the end of the toy into her with the prominent curves placed to rub over her g-spot once it was fully inserted.

“Oh…ah!” 

Steve relished the surprised sounds the spilled from Darcy’s mouth as she took the toy in inch by inch. It was a little large and watching her cunt accommodate its curves was a genuine pleasure. Steve stopped when it was about halfway inserted, just after her body had swallowed one of the larger bulges. He squeezed her ass as he looked down at where the toy rested inside her.

“What do you think, sweetheart?” he said.

Darcy moaned as he rocked the end of it inside her.

“More,” she moaned.

“It’s not too much?” he asked, even as he pushed it further in.

She shook her head. “No. Good too much. I want it, Steve.” She grunted as another curve of the toy started to press inside her. “Give it to me.”

He leaned forward to kiss the curve of her neck.

“As you wish,” he murmured before leaning back. 

He started thrusting the toy into her, paying special attention to what made her whimper and quiver. It wasn’t long before she was moaning on every thrust and rolling her hips against the mattress trying to get some friction. He squeezed her ass again and stopped thrusting the toy to get her attention.

“I want to try something, sweetheart. I want to see your face when you come, would you like that?”

Darcy gave a very shaky yes. Steve ran a hand down her side.

“All right then. First, I need you to hold tight to this,” he said, pushing the toy all the way into her and making her groan. But he saw her muscles clench around it. 

“Then just take a deep breath,” he said.

While she was distracted by doing that, he flipped her on the mattress. She landed with a squeak, thighs drawing together and her eyes going to her wrists where they were now crossed.

“All right, sweetheart?” Steve asked, leaning down to kiss her throat.

“Mmhmm,” she said.

“Including your hands?” he asked, nipping her collarbone. Her hips arched into him. 

“Yes,” she said. “They’re good. They’re tight…I can’t move them.”

“Is that a good feeling?” he breathed into her ear, nuzzling it with his nose.

“Very good,” Darcy said.

“Can’t get away from me now,” he said, pressing a kiss into the skin below her ear. 

She shook her head. 

“Nothing you can do but lie there and taking your fucking. Like a good girl.” He pressed his knee against the toy, rocking it into her cunt.

Darcy whimpered.

Steve sat up abruptly and grasped the toy again.

“Are you ready?” he said. He rubbed the toy against her g-spot. She whimpered, hips flexing. “Let me show you what else this toy can do.”

He hit the button at the bottom and the vibrator in the toy flared to life. Darcy shrieked and he hit the button again until he found a slow thumping rhythm. He pushed the vibrator into her in time with it, trying to grind the curves of the toy against her g-spot. Darcy bore down on it as best she could from her position. She was almost beyond moans. Instead, each breath was panted loudly as she chased the sensation.

“I want…I want…” she stuttered, her hips moving against his hand.

“That’s it sweetheart,” Steve said.

He swiveled the toy, trying to find a different angle that would bring her over the edge. The handcuffs rattled against the headboard as he found a spot that made her clench all over. He honed in on that spot, keeping the solid hum of the toy in one place.

Darcy panted harder, muscles clenching and her jaw working soundlessly, and the she let out a strangled sound as hot liquid gushed out over the toy and his hand. 

Her muscles relaxed a little, but her pussy still held the toy tight and her eyes still looked desperate.

“Was that good, sweetheart?” Steve asked, stroking her thigh.

“Not enough,” Darcy said. “Need more.” Her hair was sticking to her neck with sweat, and her chest rose and fell in an almost hypnotic rhythm.

“We can do more,” Steve said. “I’m gonna make sure you get enough.”

“Please, Steve,” Darcy moaned.

“I’m gonna give it to you, baby.”

He hit the button once again and cycled through the vibrations until he found one that was fast and buzzy. Then he started thrusting the toy hard and fast again. 

Darcy was trying to look down at him between her legs, practically cross-eyed, and Steve smirked.

“Let me give you a little more, sweetheart.”

He bent down, pressing his mouth to her center. First, he licked a wide stripe up from her entrance to her clit. Then he started to flick his tongue across her clit in the fastest pattern he could manage.

“Steve! Steve!” 

He heard the handcuffs clatter against the headboard, no doubt as Darcy tried to reach down to grab his head. He kept licking anyway, heedless of the way she squirmed under him or the awkward way he had to thrust the toy.

She started keening and he knew she was close. He lifted his head.

“Can you go again? I want to see you go again, Darce. I want you to come all over my face,” he said.

Darcy moaned loudly at the idea and Steve bent back to his task. He flicked his tongue over her clit as her hips undulated underneath him. In a coordinated move, he pressed the toy up and into her as he closed his mouth over her clit, sucking loudly. 

Darcy shook around him, coming so hard she pushed the toy out of her cunt. He fumbled for it with slick fingers and pushed the buzzing shaft back in to her as he laved her clit. Her cunt gushed again, drenching the sheets. She writhed in his grasp, moaning and shouting as aftershocks rolled over her. As they subsided, she started trying to pull away. She had little success with the handcuffs in place, but Steve took pity on her. He sat up and pulled the toy out, shutting it off and tossing it into the sheets.

Darcy looked pretty and disheveled: her chest flushed and heaving, hair plastered to her forehead and neck, beautiful pink cunt well-fucked and fluttering. Steve was hard enough to pound nails just looking at her.

“Can I come all over you, doll? Can I cover you in my come?” he asked, easing himself out of his briefs.

Darcy nodded an assent, still catching her breath, and spread her legs a little wider in invitation.

“Oh fuck, Darcy, it’s not going to take me long. You get me so hot, sweetheart.” Steve was jerking his cock hard in a fast rhythm. He was too worked up to wait for anything else. 

It was only a minute before he felt his balls drawing up and then he was coming with a loud groan. Long spurts of white come fell on Darcy, reaching from her glistening cunt to her heavy tits. Just the sight of it made his cock twitch harder in a valiant effort to cover her skin.

He knelt there panting, unable to look away from her. Darcy smirked up at him.

“Like what you see?” she said.

“You make quite the picture, doll.”

“Quite the dirty picture,”

Steve chuckled. “That you do.”

He leaned down and exchanged a kiss with her.

“Clean up first or handcuffs first?” he asked.

“Clean up,” she said promptly. “Then we can cuddle uninterrupted.”

Steve did as she asked, grabbing a wet cloth to wipe them down. Once that was done, he lay down alongside his girl and reached up to undo the handcuffs. As soon as they were off, Darcy snuggled into him with her hands resting against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and shifted them until she was settled on top of him. One of his hands crept up to her wrists, stroking the skin and checking for any damage. Darcy sighed happily.

“You always make me feel so good,” she said dreamily.

“That’s all I ever want, sweetheart,” he said.

Darcy smiled against his chest. Her eyes had slid shut. 

“Can we just stay here awhile?” she asked.

“Sure thing, doll.”

Steve reached out and pulled a blanket over to drape over them. Darcy was already halfway to sleep in his arms. He just continued to stroke the soft skin of her wrists, content to stay there until she was ready to move.


End file.
